Edward rencontre les Salvatore à Florence
by NemyNet
Summary: Après les vacances à Sunnydalle "/s/5770580/1/" Edward part accompagné d'Alice à Florence et rencontre Stephan et Damon Salvatore
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 Florence

Lundi après-midi, quatre heures après notre atterrissage à la terrasse d'un café italien.

Avec Alice nous avions commencé par louer une voiture discrète une Alpha Roméo GTV. La chance nous souriait le temps était couvert, mais pas une goutte de pluie n'était tombée. J'avais laissé Alice me guider dans toutes les boutiques, elle est si mignonne quand elle est heureuse. Dans l'avion je lui avais raconté toutes mes péripéties, Buffy, Angel, le démon ....

Maintenant nous sommes devant un café que nous faisons semblant de boire.

Je regarde les humains vivre autour de nous, je suis comme dans un bulle, invisible. Deux jeunes filles parlant de leur dernière nuit à la discothèque. Trois jeunes hommes donnant des notes aux filles qui passaient devant eux. Un couple d'amoureux qui programmaient leur soirée en vue de leurs dix ans de mariage.

Un jeune couple, la fille blonde très jolie selon les critères humains. Lui est tout de noir vêtu, chaussure noir, jeans noir, chemise noire, blouson noir, cheveux noir et yeux noir. Le jeune homme les yeux dans les yeux de sa belle, lui souffle des mots doux, lui promettant de réaliser ces rêves. Il approche son visage du sien admirant son cou, comme un prédateur. Curieux, je sonde leur éprit.

_**Qu'il est beau, je lui donnerai tout ce qu'il veut. Je me vois déjà à Venise à ces côtés.**_

Quant à l'homme le noir totale, comme une carapace, je me concentre sur lui et zut il regarde vers moi, il ne faut pas que me retourne.

— Alice, as-tu senti quelques choses ?

— Non, pourquoi ?

— Le couple à ta droite, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il se lève on va les suivre de loin.

— Alice et Edward agent secret.

Dix minutes plus tard, le couple est sur une terrasse d'une vaste maison typiquement Italienne. De larges meubles d'été y sont installés, de large coussins pouvant servir autant pour s'asseoir que pour s'y coucher. Et c'est couché que le couple était devant nous. Le jeune homme basculant la tête de la fille ... non de sa victime, il est sur le point de la mordre.

— Lâche là, lâche cette fille tout de suite.

J'avais sauté sur la terrasse pour défendre la jeune fille, Alice derrière moi. Le jeune homme abandonne la fille pour se redresser.

— Américain ? Mais oui vous êtes des Américains, toujours à croire être les plus forts. Envahissant l'ancien continent et voulant faire régner leurs propres lois.

— Je veux seulement que tu épargnes cette jeune fille. On peut en parler.

— Les Américains et leur psy de mieux en mieux. Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais tué cette pauvre fille ? Naïf. Tu crois que ta condition de vampire te met au-dessus de moi ? Efface ça de ta tête, ça va me faire vomir.

Je décide de ne pas l'écouter et d'avancer, je me retrouve face à lui, les yeux dans les yeux, les muscles bandés au maximum la mâchoire serrée.

_**Povero idiota (pauvre iditot)**_

Sa main ce lance vers moi et je me sens projeter contre le mur, compresser par une force invisible.

— Non si muove, murmure-t-il (pas bougé)

**Edward ?** Cria mentalement affolé Alice.

—Ne reste pas là Alice

Mais il tient déjà Alice par le bras, en me regardant il lance. «Ginocchio te », il veut que je m'étouffe, ce n'est pas grave ça m'empêche seulement de parler.

— Bella ragazza, reste doncprès de moi, on va s'amuser. (belle jeune fille)

Il force Alice à se mettre à genoux au pré de la jeune fille.

— Regarde comme cette fille est belle.

— Laissez-la partir et relâche ...

— Edward ? Oui bien sûr que je le relâcherais, mais après mon repas. Et toi petite? tu t'appelles comment ?

— Cela ne te regarde pas !

— Enchanté Alice, tu ne croyais quand même pas me cacher une information aussi facile à trouver dans ta petite tête ? J'aime les innocentes comme toi.

— On n'est pas venu en ennemis.

— Alors, pourquoi me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas ? Pourquoi vouloir me retirer mon repas ?

Le vent se met vivement à souffler, les nuages sont de plus en plus noirs. La météo semble changer selon l'humeur de ce vampire.

— Tout ceci m'a donné faim, viens avec moi, Alice. Tu verras que cette jeune fille est consentante.

Il s'approche de sa victime et avec une douceur extrême se pense vers elle pour lui parler.

— Coucou, ma belle au bois dormant, veux-tu toujours de moi ?

— Bien sûr, je suis impatiente, dit la jeune blonde

— Tu vois elle est consentante, dit le vampire à Alice.

Tout en tenant fortement Alice, il se penche sur le cou de la jeune fille et fait pénétrer ces crocs dans son cou.

Il vient juste de finir de manger, il est allongé près de sa victime, tenant toujours Alice par le bras. Au moment où il avait mordu la fille sa carapace s'était levée et j'avais eu accès à ces pensées. Elle a le goût du vin nouveau, quelle fruité, quelle jeunesse. La fille gémissait doucement et il semblait apprécier ça tout particulièrement. Le coeur du vampire, car ce vampire avait un cœur qui battait et une circulation sanguine, s'était mis à battre au même rythme que celui de sa victime. Ce fut ce moment que le vampire apprécia le plus, tel un orgasme. Ces pensées m'avaient assaillie de toute part, il y avait un goût de métal sur ma langue et mon venin brûlait ma gorge. Je fus très heureux de ne pas pourvoir respirer. Alice, c'était enfermé mentalement, elle avait trouvé une astuce qui heureusement lui servait rarement. Les humains avaient une arme redoutable, les larmes. Elles leur permettaient d'évacuer leurs peurs, leurs frustrations, leurs colères et même leurs joies. Les larmes déstabilisaient aussi beaucoup la personne qui était en face. Alice, s'imaginait en train de pleurer à chaude larmes, comme si les larmes emmenaient loin d'elle sa peur, comme si elles l'aidaient à s'évader loin d'ici. J'avais promis de protéger ma sœur et voilà où nous en étions, tenus en respect par un seul vampire, qu'allait penser jasper ? Ma mère trouvait que je fanfaronnais un peu trop et que je devrais être plus humble. J'aurais voulu l'avoir écouté et laissé ce vampire en paix. Je n'avais jamais empêché un vampire, hors ma famille et hors de notre territoire, de ce nourrir de sang humain. Mais qui étais-je pour endosser ce rôle ? Il faudra que je fasse membre honorable.

Cinq minutes après le vampire, de nouveau assis sur la couche et de façon très posée, s'adresse à Alice.

— Tu en veux un peu ?

— Plutôt mourir, crie Alice.

Il passe son doigt sur la blessure et l'approche de la bouche d'Alice.

— Ne fais pas l'enfant, avant de dire que tu n'aimes pas goûte au moins.

Il force sur la bouche de ma sœur, mais elle ne se laisse pas faire et le mord violemment à la main. Dans un premier temps il la lâche, elle se met à courir, mais c'est sans compter sa rapidité, car il la rattrape et l'attrape avec son autre main.

— Mais ma main me brule tu m'as fait quoi ? Stregone (sorcière).

— Ça fait mal ? Alors, lâche mon frère.

— Tu me crois bien stupide, la douleur ce calme déjà. Quoique ce fût ce n'était pas assez puissant pour me terrasser. As-tu autres choses en stock ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 Stephan

—Lâche-les, lâche-les tout de suite.

Un jeune homme vient d'arriver, plus grand que le premier des cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés avec un regard vert intense.

—Il ne manquait plus que toi !

—Heureux de te voir aussi. Lâche-les.

—Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Pourquoi relâcher ces deux êtres qui ressemblent à des vampires, ils ne sont pas comme nous.

—Tu pourrais les relâcher et on leur demandera.

—Si je ne t'obéis pas tu me fais quoi ? Je suis bien plus fort que toi alors réfléchi avant de répondre.

—S'il te plaît Damon, lâche ce jeune couple de vampire. S'il te plait rentre aussi ta victime dans la maison, qu'elle se repose convenablement.

—Voilà qui est mieux. Attention au petit lutin, car ses morsures font mal.

—Lâche-là elle ne me fera aucun mal. Damon n'oublie pas le garçon.

—Oui, oh mon maître, accompagné d'une courbette.

Il nous relâche en même temps, Alice se jette dans mes bras. Nous avions été réduits à l'impuissance, c'était frustrant. Yeux verts prend la parole. Nous devrions partir, mais ma curiosité m'en empêche.

—Excusez mon frère. Je m'appelle Stephan Salvator et vous êtes les bienvenus chez moi.

—Chez nous petit frère, c'est la maison de papa ne l'oublie pas.

—Je pense que tu pourrais présenter des excuses à nos invités.

—Des excuses ? Ils voulaient m'empêcher de prendre mon déjeuner.

—Damon !

—Ok, on va quand même pas se fâcher tout de suite. Madame, Monsieur excusez-moi de mon impolitesse, je me présente Damon Salvatore, pour vous servir.

Il faut que je reste courtois. J'avais assez fait d'impairs et je ne pouvais pas mettre en danger Alice, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais seul.

—Je m'appelle Edward Cullen et je vous présente ma soeur Alice.

—Je peux aller voir la fille s'il vous plait ? demande Alice.

—Mais avec plaisir elle se repose à l'intérieur, moi je vous laisse. À ce soir petit frère.

Damon saute sur la balustrade et se transforme en un grand et magnifique corbeau.

—Il est parti, détendez-vous Edward, n'ayez plus peur.

Peur ? En fait oui, j'ai eu peur et je ne sais pas ce que me cache ce Stephan.

N'ayez aucune crainte Edward je ne vous veux aucun mal, je ne suis pas comme mon frère.

—Nous ne sommes pas venus en ennemis.

—Edward la fille dort, me dit Alice, c'est impressionnant, je ne comprends pas.

—Dans quelques heures elle pourra partir, je l'aiderais à oublier sa venu ici, je doute que Damon l'ai fait. Je présume que vous avez beaucoup de questions, sinon moi j'en ai.

Une question il me fallait une question, ma tête est si vide. Je vais faire simple.

—Donc on est chez vous, Stephan ?

Question débile, il faut que je me ressaisisse. Mais je ne suis vraiment pas rassuré, le soleil va sortir et je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un puisse nous voir.

—On devrait laisser tomber le protocole. Oui c'était la maison de mon père, nous y avons grandi. Au fils de siècles j'y ai apportés beaucoup de modifications et d'améliorations. J'aime cette terrasse nous n'avons aucun vis-à-vis, n'ayez aucune crainte personne ne vous verra ici.

—Tu lis dans les pensées Stephan ?

—Bien sûr Edward, pas toi ?

—Si moi aussi, mais chez moi je suis le seul. Ton frère aussi ?

—Lire dans les pensées est un pouvoir qui nous demande peu d'énergie et d'expérience, mais vu la démonstration de mon frère aujourd'hui cela m'étonnerai pas qu'il puisse faire beaucoup mieux.

—Comme immobiliser Edward contre le mur !

—Oui Damon n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, mais tout est de ma faute.

Comme un cri du coeur Alice et moi « Ta faute ? »

—On va mettre carte sur table, je vous raconte mon histoire et vous me raconté la vôtre.

—Dopo voi il mio caro amico, dit-je (Après vous mon cher ami)

—Nous sommes nés au XV Siècle ici même dans cette maison, ma mère ne s'est jamais remise de ma naissance et elle est morte quelques années après. Damon a toujours estimé que je lui avais volé sa mère, mais lui a pu vivre avec elle, huit années de plus que moi.

—L'amour d'une mère est le plus beau cadeau du ciel, dit Alice en pensant à Esmée.

—C'était votre mère ? demande Stephan. Désolé je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de voir son visage dans vos pensées. Elle était vraiment belle, elle semblait si gentille.

—Non pas était mais est, Esmée est comme notre mère, elle nous donne tout son amour, lui dis-je. Mais continue.

—Vous vivez en famille ? J'en perds mon latin. Bref, je vais vous faire grâce de ma jeunesse et des disputes continuelles avec mon aîné, mais le fossé qui était entre nous n'a cessé de se creuser. Je pense avoir toujours été le préféré de mon père. J'étais studieux, polis, économe et obéissant, tout ce que mon frère n'était pas. Il préférait s'adonner aux jeux, aux boissons et aux femmes. Mais malgré tout il restait mon frère je crois que je l'aimais.

—La famille c'est primordial, les disputes fratricides sont dangereuses autant pour les protagonistes que pour le reste de la famille, murmure Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 Katherine

Alice ce blotti dans mes bras, attendant que Stephan reprenne son récit.

—A 17 ans je suis tombé éperdument amoureux d'une femme, Katherine, la fille du baron Von Schwartzschild. Après une longue maladie, son père lui avait fait quitter les froides contrées des princes allemands dans l'espoir que les paysages italiens faciliteraient sa convalescence. Très rapidement elle m'avait mis dans la confidence, elle était bien décédée. Sa dame de compagnie était allé voir Klauss un vampire en lui demandant de faire le nécessaire pour que Katherine continue à exister, elle a été transformée en vampire. Katherine se nourrissait uniquement d'animaux, une colombe lui suffisait, elle ne rêvait pas de puissance.

—Seulement une colombe ? Je me surprends à interroger.

—C'est peu, mais si c'est tous les jours, on peut survivre. Un jour je surpris Katherine a faire les yeux doux à mon frère, ce qui me blésa. Ce devenu un vrai duel, à celui qui lui ferait la meilleure cours, chacun de nous voulait la demander en mariage, pourtant c'est moi qui aurait dû être son époux. Elle nous mis qu'une seule condition, elle épouserait celui qui accepterait d'être une créature des ténèbres, pour elle j'aurais tout accepté. Mais elle voulait par-dessus tout nous réconcilier, elle s'en faisait un devoir et elle avait un plan. Sous la pression elle nous annonça qu'elle annoncera le nom du futur époux le dimanche soir suivant. Excusez-moi, malgré tous ces siècles c'est encore très douloureux. Êtes-vous mariés ?

—Il y a trois couples dans notre famille. Esmée, notre mère est mariée à Carlisle notre père. Rosalie est mariée avec Emmett, Jasper est mon époux et Edward est le petit célibataire.

A chaque fois Alice avait fait apparaitre l'image de chaque membre de notre famille dans sa tête à l'intention de Stephan.

—Une vie de famille, j'ai du mal à me rappeler les rares moments de bonheur que j'ai vécu en famille.

—Nous ne voulions pas te mettre mal à l'aise en étalant notre chance d'avoir notre famille, lui dis-je. Qui a t'elle choisi ?

—Ce n'est rien, qui elle a choisi ? Ce n'est pas si simple. La dernière nuit, avant l'ultimatum, nous échangeâmes notre sang, elle but d'abord le mien puis en faisant une incision à son cou elle me donna le sien. C'est un acte très fort chez nous, bien plus puissant que le sexe chez les humains. Je vous l'explique, car j'ai senti l'absence de battement de cœur et de circulation sanguine.

—Les battements de ton cœur nous ont aussi surpris, lui dis-je.

—Hélas Katherine avait fait de même avec mon frère, chose que j'appris le lendemain. Katherine avait fait forger deux bagues identiques à la sienne, qui permet à notre espèce de supporter les rayons du soleil. Elle avait fait son choix, elle nous voulait tous les deux, vivre tous les trois. Mais nous, nous ne voyions pas ça du même œil. Si elle ne pouvait pas choisir elle-même un duel à l'épée le ferait. Elle nous supplia de faire la paix, elle nous suppliait en pleure, ces si beaux yeux baignés de larmes me torturent encore. Damon préféra mettre la bague et m'annoncer que c'est lui qui l'aurait avant de partir. J'ai attendu Katherine toute la nuit, mais elle n'est jamais venue. Le lendemain je suis allé à son appartement, Damon y était déjà, mais elle n'y était plus. Selon sa dame de compagnie elle était sortie tôt, elle était très triste de notre comportement. J'ai couru dans le jardin à son endroit préféré, mais je n'y trouvais qu'un tas de cendre, sa robe et sa bague. Elle s'était suicidée laissant un simple parchemin. Katherine y avait écrit qu'elle regrettait son égoïsme et ne supportait pas d'être la cause de notre haine. Elle espérait que son départ nous pousserait à la réconciliation.

Stephan s'était mis à pleurer pendant son récit et Alice passa son bras sur ses épaules.

—Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer si ça te fait souffrir.

Il lève ses yeux verts sur ma soeur, c'est à ce moment qu'il voit Alice en plein soleil.

—delle migliaia di diamanti (des milliers de diamant). Tu es très belle, comme un ange.

—Détend-toi.

Stephan se couche alors, posant la tête sur les genoux d'Alice, cette dernière lui caressant les cheveux, comme l'aurait fait une mère à son fils. Oui, Alice aurait fait une bonne mère, toutes les femmes de la famille souffraient plus ou moins de ne pas avoir enfanté et élevé leur propre enfant. Stephan reprend alors son récit.

—Damon est arrivé derrière moi, a pris le parchemin et l'a lu. Alors, il est devenu comme fou. Il a aussitôt essayé de m'arracher la bague de Katherine, que j'avais ramassée. Ça m'a mis hors de moi : nous nous sommes battus en nous couvrant d'insultes et en nous accusant de sa mort. J'étais dans un tel état de fureur que je ne me suis même pas aperçu que nous nous étions approchés de la maison, l'épée à la main. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je voulais en finir avec cet odieux individu en qui je ne pouvais plus voir un frère. Lorsque nous avons entendu mon père crier de la fenêtre, nous nous sommes battus encore plus violemment pour en avoir terminé quand il arriverait. Damon avait toujours eu le dessus sur moi, même si nous étions à peu près de la même force. Ce jour-là, il fut le plus rapide, déjouant ma garde pour me transpercer le coeur d'un seul coup, avec une violence inouïe. La froideur du métal m'a submergé de douleur et la vie m'a abandonné lentement. Je suis tombé Damon s'est penché vers moi. J'entendais les hurlements de mon père et des serviteurs, mais la seule chose que je voyais, c'était le visage de Damon et ses yeux plus noirs qu'une nuit sans lune : je voulais venger mon trépas et celui de Katherine. Avec ce qu'il me restait d'énergie, j'ai planté mon épée dans la poitrine de mon frère et je l'ai tué. Ensuite, je ne me souviens plus de rien jusqu'au moment où je me suis réveillé dans ma tombe. Damon et moi avions reçu juste assez de sang de Katherine pour avoir la force d'achever notre transformation et de ne pas mourir comme de simples mortels. Nous portions nos plus beaux vêtements, allongés côte à côte sur la dalle. Nous étions néanmoins trop faibles pour recommencer à nous battre. Lorsque je me suis tourné pour demander à Damon ce qu'il comptait faire, il avait déjà disparu dans la nuit. Heureusement, nous avions été enterrés avec les bagues que Katherine nous avait donné. Et la sienne se trouvait dans ma poche. Ils avaient dû penser qu'elle m'en avait fait cadeau... Je suis si là.

Le silence s'installe, plus personne n'ose parler.

_**Edward, il dort, on dirait un chérubin. Il n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 Retour au calme

Deux heures plus tard, personne n'avait bougé.

—Il y a quelqu'un ? Où suis-je ?

Stephan se lève d'un bon, se dirige vers la jeune blonde et plonge son regard dans le sien.

—Tu vas rentrer à ton hôtel maintenant et tout oublier.

—Venise ?

—Oui tu as passé ta journée à Venise et tu viens juste de rentrer.

—Laisse-moi la raccompagner à son hôtel, pendant ce temps Alice te racontera notre histoire, lui dis-je.

—Avec plaisir.

—Comment te sens-tu ? En m'adressant à Stephan.

—Bien, je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi depuis très longtemps.

—Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vous ramène à l'hôtel.

Nous marchons dans les rues.

—Vous n'êtes pas américaine ?

—Non je suis française.

—Parlons français alors, j'adore cette langue. Avez-vous apprécié votre journée ?

—J'ai passé une journée de rêve à Venise sur une gondole, j'en rêvais depuis que je suis gamine. Il y avait avec moi ce mec, comme il était beau.

—Oh plus beau que moi ?

—Oui ... Non ... Enfin, il était différent. Il était brun ... ou blond, ce n'est qu'un détail avec de magnifique yeux noirs ... ou bleus. Bref il a été gentil avec moi toute la journée.

Elle trébuche et je la rattrape au vol.

—Vous devriez vous reposer.

—Je crois, en plus j'ai mal au cou, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

—Laissez-moi regarder, hummm on dirait deux piqûres de guêpe.

—Ah oui ça me revient, sur la gondole j'ai été sauvagement attaqué par des frelons. L'homme qui m'accompagnait a sucé le venin. Ce fut douleur au début, mais rapidement ce fut doux si bon ... Oula, j'ai les joues en feux, je dois être rouge pivoine.

—N'ayez pas honte il faut savoir savourer les bons moments. Je crois qu'on est arrivé à l'hôtel, prenez une bonne douche, manger un gros steak bien saignant et couchez-vous de bonheur. Demain vous serez en pleine forme.

—Pensez-vous que je reverrais-je le garçon de cet après-midi ?

—Non je ne pense pas et ça ne serait pas bien de toute façon. Garder secrètement en souvenir votre journée.

—Je m'en doutais un peu. Et vous ?

—Je ne pense pas.

—Bien, donc je vous laisse, je m'appelle Coralie. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

—De rien, bonne nuit Coralie.

Je m'adosse à un mur attendant qu'elle soit rentrée à son hôtel. Puis je tourne les talons et décide de marcher dans les rues, pour laisser le temps à Alice de raconter notre vie. Quand derrière moi :

—« N'ayez pas honte il faut savoir savourer les bons moments. » Mignon ! Tu t'assurais que je ne vienne pas me resservir au buffet ?

Damon marche derrière moi, je ne me retourne même pas.

—Damon. As-tu passé une bonne journée ?

—Tu n'es pas rancunier Edward ?

—Pourquoi le serais-je ? Je n'aurai pas dû me mêler de tes affaires et encore moins t'empêcher de te nourrir.

—Non tenter de m'empêcher, nuance. Ma journée ? Elle fut, comment dire ? Instructive. Et toi ? Mon frère n'a pas trop pleuré sur son sort.

Je soulève les épaules, je ne compte pas m'attirer les foudres de Damon.

—Sage décision, Edward. Tu ne sembles pas vouloir rentrer tout de suite.

—C'est exact.

—Viens avec moi, je te conduis à mon observatoire.

Son observatoire est en haut d'un arbre immense. On était maintenant installé sur les branches.

—D'ici j'écoute le vent, les humains, je surveille tout restant libre.

—Pourquoi me faire partager ça ?

—Va savoir ? Ne me fais pas changer d'avis.

—Pourquoi cette haine entre vous deux ?

—C'est lui qui me déteste. Il m'en veut pour Katherine et en même temps il culpabilise pour ce qui est arrivé. De plus il n'apprécie pas mon régime alimentaire, alors que c'est lui qui est un vampire anormal pas moi.

—Je comprends facilement ton point de vue, c'est un choix conscient qu'il fait.

—Oui, mais il se laisse mourir de faim, la voir comme cela m'énerve à un point qu'il me fait sortir de mes gonds. Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer.

—Comment cela ?

—Pour lui c'est la première fois que je reviens le voir, mais c'est faux. Je le surveille depuis le début, je suis revenue dans sa vie de nombreuses fois. Mais à chaque fois j'ai dû le quitter et effacer de sa mémoire nos moments passés ensemble. Que ce soit seul où avec moi il vit mal sa condition, il reste mon frère et je me dois de la protéger.

—C'est honorable de ta part. Pourquoi ce masque alors ?

—Je préfère, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis tout cela. Je te demanderais de garder tout ça pour toi.

—Pas de problème, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, mais je te fais confiance.

—Admirons un peu les étoiles avant de rentrer.

De retour à la villa, après quelques heures, la nuit était avancée.

—Edward ? La jeune fille est bien rentrée ?

—Oui Alice, j'ai rencontré Damon sur le chemin du retour. Stephan ma soeur ne t'a pas trop dérangé ?

—Edward ! dit Alice scandalisé.

—Non pas le moindre du monde et c'est une danseuse hors paire. Elle m'a raconté chaque histoire sur un pas de danse différent.

—J'ai eu un très bon cavalier, répond Alice.

—Je peux sortir mon violon, annonce Damon.

Téléphone, pour une fois ce n'est pas le mien, mais celui d'Alice.

—Jaz ? Comment vas-tu ? Attend je vais dans un endroit plus calme. Mais non, tout ce passe bien. Si tu savais ce que j'ai acheté avec ...

—Damon t'es de retour, demande Stephan.

—Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, en plus j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec mon petit frère.

—Tu es là chez toi.

—Au fait merci d'éviter d'étaler ma vie privée en public.

—Katherine ?

—Oui Katherine. Tu te prends pour qui, pour parler d'elle pendant que ton public brille au soleil comme des boules à facettes.

—Katherine était amoureux de moi en premier.

—Oui et elle a vite changé d'avis en me voyant, dire qu'elle voulait nous réconcilier.

—C'est le seul point où on est d'accord, déclare Stephan.

Le vent tourne à la tempête, les deux garçons se font face prêt à s'entretuer. Je n'ose même plus intervenir.

—Lalalalalal je ne vous ai pas manqué les garçons ? Oups je tombe mal.

Alice ce glisse entre les deux frères, courbettes, petit pas de chat, sourire. Elle prend la main de Damon, s'incline pour l'inviter, il s'incline à son tour et entraine Alice dans un pas de danse qui m'est complètement inconnu. J'entends Alice glisser à l'oreille « Carpe diem ». Cela semble faire mouche, car un léger rictus ce forme sur les lèvres de Damon. Il s'arrête de danser et propose à son frère :

—Et si on ne parlait plus de Katherine pendant mon séjour, petit frère ?

—Qu'il en soit ainsi. Asseyons-nous autour d'une table pour parler en personnes civilisées, dit Stephan en nous présentant la table de la salle à manger.

—Je finis mon pas de danse et on vous rejoint, tu as raison Stephan, elle danse à merveille.

Stephan et moi-même prime place l'un en face de l'autre.

—Alors ? la jeune fille, bien rentré ?

—Coralie ? Oui ne t'inquiète pas. C'est des fois pratique de ne pas avoir de venin.

—On est peut-être plus tenté. Ce nourrir et laisser nos victimes en vie, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose tout compte fait.

—Vue comme ça, je te donne raison.

Alice et Damon nous rejoignent.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 Balade en forêt

—Cet après-midi j'ai du m'absenter et j'ai dû rater une partie du récit d'Alice, dit Damon. Je suis intrigué par la vie de votre père.

—Carlisle ?

—C'est le plus ancien de vous tous il me semble. Par contre, il ne ressemble pas à un américain.

—Normal Carlisle est Anglais, né au XVII ème siècle.

—Un petit jeune. Attend me dit pas qu'il a été transformé à Londres ?

—Tu connais ?

—Si je connais ? Beurk, une année je suis tombée sur une tribu de vampires cachés dans les égouts. Il n'était pas comme moi, mais ce nourrissait aussi de sang. Tout bien réfléchi, ils vous ressemblaient, mais en moins civilisé, des vrais rat d'égouts.

—C'est bien l'un des leurs qui a transformé mon père.

—Quand je vois les portraits de votre père dans la tête d'Alice il y a quelque chose de fort qui se dégage de lui, dit Stephan.

—Carlisle c'est élevé tout seul en tant que vampire, ne pouvant se suicider il a plus ou moins accepté son état, mais il n'a jamais tué un seul être humain.

—Pas un seul ? s'exclame Damon.

—Non et il a goûté au sang humain que quatre fois lors des transformations, la mienne, celle d'Esmée, de Rosalie et d'Emmett.

—Comment cela est possible? interroge Stephan.

—Des siècles de travail, il est maintenant chirurgien et opère les humains sans plus jamais sourciller.

—Tu es fier de ton père ! s'exclame Stephan.

—Oui je l'ai toujours été, lui dis-je. Entre nous les liens sont très forts. Carlisle aime toute sa famille, mais je suis celui qui a essayé de suivre sa voix, ses passions, son métier. Mais je ne suis pas aussi fort que lui, il est mon sauveur, mon mentor, mon frère, mon père. Voilà ce qu'on peut dire de Carlisle en quelques mots.

—Alice, lui dis-je d'un cou, j'ai oublié de te donner ton cadeau.

—Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Je positionne le pendentif autour de son cou. Alice est à nouveau dans mes bras, elle aimait le réconfort. Elle lève ses yeux sur moi.

—Mais tes yeux cris famine, petite soeur !

—On n'a pas prit le temps ....

—Stephan, tu viens avec nous ? Damon tu es le bienvenu, mais je doute que notre régime alimentaire te fasse saliver.

—Allez sans moi, je dois reprendre possession de ma chambre, annonce Damon. Puis j'irais peut-être manger au restaurant, car manger en pleine nature à même le sol cela ne me réussit pas.

—Damon ..

—Oui Stephan, j'y veillerais, j'ai vécu des siècles sans toi

—Stephan ?

—Je suis prêt. Où allons-nous ?

—Au Parc National Foreste Casentinesi

—Je ne vais jamais aussi loin pour me nourrir !

—On aime les grands espaces, lui dis-je.

—Ok on prend ma voiture jusqu'à l'entrée du parc ?

—Ce n'était pas prévu, mais pourquoi pas.

Stephan est l'heureux propriétaire d'un Subaru Impreza Sport, grise, un point un en commun les voitures belles et puissantes. Malgré tout il ne laisse pas la voiture s'exprimer entièrement, ce qui est frustrant. J'aimerais bien lui piquer le volant.

Il se gare alors sur le côté.

—Vas-y, je te laisse le volant.

Décidément je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on lise mes pensées.

—A qui le dis-tu, me répond Stephan. Depuis que Damon est de retour je dois rester sur mes gardes et contrôler mes pensées, du moins tenter de le faire.

—J'imagine.

—J'avoue que tu es un très bon pilote, je n'aurais jamais pensé la pousser autant. On va bientôt arriver.

A l'entrée du parc, qui est fermé, se trouve un parking, je gare la voiture dans la partie la plus sombre du parking pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Nous passons sans problème la clôture, devant nous la forêt et pleine de nourriture appétissante. Personnellement je n'ai pas vraiment soif, mais un cerf me conviendrait bien comme encas. Cette chasse me donne une bonne raison pour m'isoler un peu et faire le point sur tout ce que je viens de vivre sans personne en train de m'espionner.

—On se sépare ?

—Besoin de solitude petit frère ?

—Je ne peux rien de cacher. On se retrouve dans trois heures ici ?

—Stephan, tu viens avec moi ? demande Alice.

—Avec plaisir, Bonne chasse Edward.

===PV D'Alice===

—On se retrouve tous les deux, dis-je à Stephan. Voilà ce que je te propose, je meurs de soif. Donc dans un premier temps que vais attraper la biche que je sens un peu plus loin et on se retrouve dans quinze minutes pour continuer la chasse ensemble.

—OK

Je m'éloigne en suivant la trace de cette biche, elle semble seule cela ne devrait pas être dur. Je me positionne face au vent, caché derrière cet arbre, elle est juste devant moi. Je compte jusqu'à trois et je lui saute dessus, 1, 2, 3 ...

Le sang coule enfin dans ma gorge, ce sang si chaud, si bon. Dans ces moments-là c'est comme si j'arrêtais de réfléchir consacrant mon esprit au plaisir de me nourrir et sentir mon corps ce ranimer. Fini, il n'y a plus une goutte de sang, Je vais rejoindre Stephan. J'ai encore soif, mais je verrais un peu plus tard, je n'aime pas trop me gaver.

Je fais demi-tour avançant dans la forêt, Stephan est maintenant devant moi. Il est à genoux, dos à moi, non il est complément prostré, ce garçon ne va pas bien. Je m'approche, le contourne et m'accroupi à sa hauteur. Il pleure, devant lui le cadavre d'un lapin.

—Stephan que ce passe-t-il ? Stephan répond moi.

—Je l'ai tué, j'ai tué ce lapin.

—Stephan ce n'est qu'un lapin. Tu dois quand même te nourrir.

—La moindre vie que je retire me fait souffrir de plus en plus.

—Je devrais peut-être rentrer. Je vais vous laisser la voiture et rentré a pied.

—Stephan, si tu ne comptes pas remanger et rester dans un état de sous-nutritions, il faut mieux que tu rentre en voiture, avec Edward nous rentrerons en courant.

—Oui, mais ce n'est pas sympa de ma part de vous abandonner.

—Tu ne veux pas une petite biche ? Je te l'attrape si tu veux.

—Non, on se voit à la villa.

Je dépose une bise sur sa joue tiède et je m'éclipse en courant. Ce cerf que je renifle va m'offrir la quantité de sang nécessaire à étancher le reste de ma soif.

Me voilà rassasié et j'ai presque deux heures à tuer. Je m'assois sur une branche, m'adossant au tronc. Edward avait désiré rester seul, mais je meurs d'envie de le retrouver, savoir ce qui ne va pas. Je ne peux pas faire ça, car ça ne lui plairait pas. J'aimerais tellement voir un jour Edward vraiment heureux et dans l'idéal qu'il trouve enfin sa moitié. Il lui arrivait de sourire, de rire, il avait même des moments de bonheur, mais cela n'était pas assez. Il passait son temps le nez dans les livres, lisant tout ce qui passait à porter de main. Il avait repoussé les avances de Tanya, il n'avait jamais été tenté par Rosalie. Il y avait surement quelqu'un quelque part qui l'attend. Je n'avais aucune vision la-dessus, le seule espoir que j'arrivais à voir semblait appartenir à un futur lointain. Je voyais Edward tenant un chaton dans les bras, ce qui était frappant c'est le regard amoureux d'Eward pour ce chaton.

—On ne devait pas ce retrouvé à l'entrée? me demande Edward qui est maintenant assis à côté de moi.

—Si, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées.

—J'ai vu cela et honnêtement je n'y comprends rien, mais je doute qu'un chat arrive à vivre longtemps à la maison. Où est Stephan ?

—Il est rentré, il ne va pas bien, il pleurait d'avoir tué un petit lapin. Il est l'opposé de son frère, c'est affolant.

—Il lui faudrait peut-être une femme qui lui permettrait d'oublier Katherine.

—Peut-être. Rentrions, lui dis-je. Évite de me semer, s'il te plait.

—Comme-ci ... Je sais régler ma course sur la tienne.

Une heure plus tard nous voilà arrivé, trente minutes à courir et trente autres minutes pour traverser la ville à vitesse humaine. Edward avait tenue parole et m'avait attendu.

—Damon, Stephan est bien rentré ?

—Oui, me répond Damon.

—Il est allé se coucher ?

—Non.

—Quelque chose ne va pas ?

—Peut-être.

—Vous vous êtes disputé ?

—Oui

—Et il est parti ?

—Oui

—Tu sais dire autre chose que oui et non ?

—Oui, mais évite de me poser des questions qui ne réclament pas plus que oui ou non comme réponse.

—Tu sembles inquiet, dit Edward, pourquoi ?

—Il est parti en colère comme d'habitude, je suis parti à sa recherche peu de temps après et je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part.

—Tu es parti à sa recherche ? demande Edward.

—Je le sentais si faible, il n'a pas du beaucoup de nourrir.

—Non lui dis-je.

—Il est arrivé quelque chose à mon frère.

—Tu protèges ton frère, lui dis-je.

—Oui, car la seule personne qui pourra tuer mon frère est juste devant toi. Je dois le retrouver.

—On va t'aider, dit Edward.

—Oui on va venir avec toi, lui dis-je pour le rassurer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 L'office du tourisme

====PV d'Edward===

—Damon, dans un premier temps tu vas tout nous raconter, dit Edward.

—Quand Stephan est rentré, j'ai trouvé un sujet de dispute, assez facilement de l'avoue.

—Tu as provoqué la dispute volontairement ? Katherine ? demande Alice.

—Oui, j'aime les petites joutes verbales qu'on partage lui et moi. Et non je n'ai pas choisi le sujet Katherine, j'ai choisi le sujet Alice.

—Moi ? Pourquoi ?

—Je ne pensais pas que cela allait marcher, mais il a couru. Et au final c'est lui qui a parlé de Katherine.

—Astucieux, mais puérile Damon, lui dis-je, et après ?

—Il est parti fâché comme d'habitude. Au fait vous n'auriez pas pu veiller à ce qu'il mange plus ? Il est trop faible pour un vampire.

—Retourné la faute sur nous, astucieux mais inutile, dis-je. Continue et arrête de faire les 100 pas devant nous.

—Je l'ai suivi, mais je ne suis pas parti tout de suite et je ne l'ai pas trouvé. J'ai survolé toute la ville, s'il était dans cette ville je l'aurais trouvé.

—Sa voiture ? demande Alice.

—A sa place.

—Le jour se lève, on va descendre en ville, à pied, pour chercher des pistes. On se retrouve ici toutes les heures.

Alice part devant nous ce qui me permet d'attraper Damon discrètement.

—Damon penses-tu que ... enfin que ...

—Qu'il puisse faire comme Katherine ? Ce n'est pas impossible, mais comme je t'ai dit il n'est plus en ville.

—Bon on y va, on le trouvera.

Je marche dans la rue, respirant à plein poumons dans l'espoir de trouver sa trace. Je trouve une piste, mais elle est faible. Je sens autre chose, beaucoup plus fort, oui bien sûr. Je suis la piste, non les pistes, je trouve cette odeur dans toutes les rues. Je n'arrive pas à trouver un début et une fin, c'est comme un sac de noeud. Je dois rentrer dans la villa.

Alice est déjà sur la terrasse.

—Edward ?

—Oui je sais Alice. Je ne sais pas si c'est lié.

—Pourriez-vous être plus clair, demande Damon qui se tient derrière nous.

—On a senti l'un des nôtres, lui expliquais-je, je ne connais pas ce vampire, mais il est comme nous. Malheureusement j'ai senti cette odeur dans toutes les rues que j'ai arpentées.

—Pareil pour moi, précise Alice. Tu as quelques choses Damon ?

—Je crois, j'ai rencontré une jeune et jolie jeune fille...

—Damon ! dis-je de façon réprobateur.

—Je suis allé voir les carabiniers et la jeune fille était à l'accueil. Hier, ils ont remarqué des disparitions d'adultes, mais pas assez pour vraiment les inquiéter.

—Damon tu dis que Stephan n'est plus en ville, mais s'il était retenu dans un sous-sol tu le verrais ?

—Je ne pense pas, mais pourquoi serait-il allé sous terre ?

—On l'a peut-être mis et ce n'est qu'une supposition. Il peut-être aussi dans un endroit clos.

—Tu penses que quelqu'un l'a attaqué ?

—Je ne sais pas, mais je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de sang.

—Damon tu dois redescendre en ville et arpenter les rues. Cherche une femme très belle, peau très blanche, cherchant des touristes.

—Les jolies filles ça me connait. Tu as une idée Edward ?

—Peut-être. Cette fille devrait t'inviter à aller visiter des monuments difficiles d'accès pour le commun des mortels. Prend mon téléphone quand tu penses avoir une piste appuie pendant quatre secondes sur la touche 1, cela appellera le numéro d'Alice, laisse une trace derrière toi avec ce vaporisateur, nous te retrouverons. Attention, soit discret.

===PV de Damon===

J'arpente les rues de Florence, je connaissais cette ville par coeur. Cette ville avait tellement changé depuis ma naissance, mais pourtant je retrouvais des points de repère. C'est marrant de jouer au touriste, le plus marrant c'est que même aujourd'hui je découvrais des détails qui m'avais échappés. Je devais retrouver mon frère, c'est un être faible qui gâche sa vie sans parler de la haine qu'il éprouve pour moi. Je sais que je ne fais rien pour me rendre aimable, pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je l'aime ? Je ne l'aime pas ? Pourquoi je me pose la question ? C'est mon petit frère. Mon rôle est de le protéger. Personne ne devait savoir, pourtant j'avais parlé à Edward, aller savoir pourquoi. Je passe mon temps à m'entourer d'une carapace et je vais lui parler.

8 h 00

—Touriste ?

Un homme devant moi, pas vraiment le type bombe ravageuse que m'avait décrite Edward. Habillé d'un costume vert, un petit chapeau melon et cache oeil comme les pirate.

—Je suis ici pour affaires.

Je trace la route pour mettre de la distance entre cet homme et moi. Pourtant, il continuait à me coller aux baskets.

—Je peux vous emmener sur des sites interdit au public, allez, prenez un peu de bon temps. Des jolies filles, je suis sûr que monsieur est amateur de belles et jeunes filles.

Je me retourne énerver.

—Dimenticami (oublie-moi)

—Très bien, signore, mais si vous changez d'avis je serais là 9 h 00.

—Très bien, il te reste plus que une heure à patienter.

Ce type m'a fait perdre mon temps et mon calme. De plus en parlant de jeunes filles il m'a ouvert l'appétit, c'est malin ça. Je pense que je peux quand même aller prendre un petit dej et pourquoi pas à l'office du tourisme pour allier travail et bonne chair.

**Version censurée.**

Office du tourisme, une petite rouquine à l'accueil.

_**Je suis gâtée ce matin, quel beau mec**_

—Bonjour, bella signorina.

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, pénétrant au plus profond de son âme.

—Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

—Si vous saviez ... Mais je suis un homme avec une bonne éducation ma chère, donc avant tout puis-je faire pour vous ?

_**Ses bras ont l'air si confortables**_

—Oh, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème.

J'attrape les clés de la porte et je lui tends.

—Que faites-vous ?

—Aimeriez-vous qu'on soit dérangés par des touristes ?

—Bien sûr que non, me dit-elle en attrapant les clés.

Je la regarde contourner le comptoir, sa démarche est jolie même si elle accentue le balancement de ses hanches. Elle arrive à la porte et ce baisse, sans fléchir les genoux, elle se permet même de m'adresser un regard avec un sourire ravageur. Elle revient enfin vers moi, avec ses dents elle se mord le coin droit de sa lèvre inférieure. Elle glisse sa tête comme mon oreille pour me murmurer.

—Derrière le paravent nous avons un très confortable canapé.

—Après vous, j'aime le confort.

J'ai bien envie de faire traîner un peu, j'adore comme les humaines réagissent à mes baisés. Elle tente une approche, effleurant mes lèvres des siennes, mais je préfère passer ma main dans ses cheveux collant fortement nos lèvres. Quand j'arrête notre étreinte elle est aussi rouge qu'un drapeau communiste. Elle colle son index sur ma bouche, me faisant comprendre d'attendre. Une, deux, elle était devant moi ne portant que des dessous affriolant et ne couvrant que très peu sa peau bronzée. Mais le sexe ne m'intéressait pas, mais comme je voulais faire traîner les choses, je pouvais lui prodiguer quelques petites caresses. Je lui indique de s'allonger et elle m'invite à la rejoindre. Mes mains semblaient ne pas avoir oublié les bons endroits.

—Embrasse-moi.

—Si tu réponds à mes questions.

—Oui, mais fait vite.

—Dit moi ma belle, depuis hier n'as-tu pas repérer des personnes proposant des visites qui sont normalement interdites au public.

—Oh oui.

—Oui, tu as vu quelque chose ? Ou oui, tu veux mes caresses ?

—Les deux, j'ai répondu.

—Ok.

Je l'embrasse dans le cou délicatement

—Embrasse-moi encore sur la bouche.

—Après ma question. C'était un homme ou une femme ?

—Grrrrrrrrrr, c'était une femme, une vingtaine d'année, brune les cheveux ondulés jusqu'à la taille.

Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

—Comme ça ?

—Ouiiiii. Embrasse mes seins.

—Où a tu vus la fille ?

—Dans la rue à droite en sortant d'ici.

J'embrasse à pleine bouche sa poitrine, caressant mes crocs sur sa peau. Mes canines excitées à un point tel que je les sentais pousser cette sensation me donnant en même temps de la frustration et du plaisir.

—Je veux plus.

—Tu veux plus ? Où cette fille propose-t-elle d'aller.

—Je te le dirais après, embrasse-moi encore.

—Où ?

—Dans une église de Volutura.

Je n'ai qu'une parole je l'embrasse avidement sur les seins, son cou, oh oui son cou.

—Donne-moi du plaisir.

—Alors, dis-moi comment trouver la fille.

—elle se balade avec un type en costume bleue...

—Avec un chapeau melon et un œil en moins ?

—Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

—Très bien c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, maintenant on va prendre notre pied.

Je pénètre mes crocs dans son cou. Elle est bonne, son sang est exquis. Le moment ultime arrive, son cœur bat à l'unisson avec le mien, puis il ralentit et je la relâche.

—Jeune fille, ne garde en mémoire qu'une partie de jambe en l'air et merci pour l'info.

Je tourne les talons, mais je suis assailli de scrupule et choisi de l'aider à ce rhabillé avant de la laisser dormir.

Mince le type de tout à l'heure était le bon. Quelle heure est-il ? 8 h 55 il va falloir faire vite.

**Version non censurée.**

.net/s/5786424/1/Damon_a_loffice_du_tourisme


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 Il faut retrouver Stephan

===PV de Damon===

Je prends un morceau de papier où j'inscris Voltura, je parfume le papier et le garde dans la main.

Courir, mais pas trop vite, courir comme un humain. Je tourne à droite et une autre fois à droite et personne. Il serait parti ? Non ce n'est pas possible. Je cherche de partout, je remonte la rue, pour la redescendre ensuite, le mec n'est plus là, pas une seule trace.

—Vous chercher quelque chose, jeune homme ?

Je me retourne, j'ai enfin trouvé la belle brune.

—Oui, j'ai rencontré un homme, un borgne qui me proposait une visite sympa. J'ai décliné son invitation, mais tout compte fait je suis preneur.

—Bien, je suis son employeur, je vais vous conduire au reste du groupe, nous étions sur le point de partir.

—Cool. Votre employé m'a aussi parlé qu'il y aurait de jolies filles ...

—Ah ! Vous êtes un de ces touristes. Oui, il avait raison nous avons à disposition quelques jolies demoiselles prêtent à vous tenir compagnie.

—Ça c'est la classe, je vais peut-être me parfumer un peu pour plaire encore plus à ces filles.

—Ce n'est pas vraiment utile.

—Mais j'y tiens madame, j'en ai pour trente secondes, voilà c'est fait. Et enfin j'éteins ce téléphone portable je n'aimerais pas être dérangé pendant ... vous voyez ?

Je me suis largement parfumé, s'ils me ratent c'est qu'ils le font exprès. Avant d'éteindre le téléphone, j'appuie sur le 1 pour les appeler.

—Je voie très bien, on doit y aller.

—Oups mon lacet. Vous qui devait bien connaitre la région, connaissez-vous la date de construction de Baptistère Saint-Jean ?

Dernière action cacher le papier parfumé pour qu'ils aient une indication sur notre destination.

—Celle du coin ? Non je ne connais pas.

—Dommage, je suis tout à vous.

—Très bien, suivez-moi.

===PV d'Edward===

Je tourne comme un lion en cage, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de faire confiance à Damon. À l'heure qu'il est, il doit être dans les bras d'une fille ponctionnant une partie de son sang.

—On doit bouger Alice, on doit faire quelque chose.

—Tu devrais avoir confiance en Damon.

—Car toi tu as confiance ?

—Non, mais on n'a pas mieux, il va téléphoner.

—Si au moins tes dons pouvaient nous aider.

—Désolée Edward, on va continuer à attendre. Oh en parlant du loup, on en voie la queue. Je les entends parler, ils sont vers le Baptistère Saint-Jean.

—C'est bon je sais ou cela se trouve on fonce.

On vient juste de trouver sa trace, je suis surpris, il a appliqué le plan à la lettre. Sa trace mène à une grande place où ce gare tous les cars des touristes. Ils devaient être dans l'un d'eux, avions nous ....

—Edward, il faut que je retourne là où nous à appeler Damon, je reviens.

Deux minutes après Alice est à nouveaux à côté de moi.

—J'ai trouvé, Damon nous a laissé un message. Il a marqué qu'un seul mot : Voltura.

—Oh. Voilà le plan. Etape 1 on essaye de repérer le car. Etape 2, dans tous les cas je me place sur la route pour l'intercepter.

—Et moi ?

—Toi ? Tu rentres à la villa.

—Il n'en est pas question.

—J'ai fait une promesse à Jasper, tu n'approcheras pas les Volturi. On ne les connait pas et on ne sait pas ce dont ils sont capables.

—Tu vas m'en empêcher comment ?

—Ahhhh suis moi si tu veux, mais rappel toi que je n'étais pas d'accord et que si tu es blessé, c'est moi qui t'achève de mes propres mains.

—Marché conclu, on fonce.

===PV de Damon===

Je suis assis dans un car, seul, attendant les autres passagers. C'est vrai que je m'inquiète pourmon frère, mais si c'est bien pour aller faire la visite d'une église, pourquoi Edward semble-t-il si préoccupé ? Il savait que ça serait un vampire de son espèce qui serait la chef de file ... Oh, Damon aujourd'hui tu ne réfléchis pas vite, ce car est un garde mangé. Il est hors de question que Stephan serve de repas à qui que ce soit, en tout cas, pas à eux. Comment allait opérer Edward, il ne m'a rien dit là-dessus. Bien sûr je pourrais tenter de faire quelque chose seul, ou avec l'aide de mon frère s'il est en état, mais à quatre on sera plus fort.

—Par ici, mesdames et messieurs, attention à la marche ... Nous n'avons que une heure trente de route, mais installez-vous confortablement. Prenez les places du fond.

Stephan passe devant ma place sans me voir et je l'attrape par le bras.

—Je t'ai réservé une place petit frère.

—Inutile j'en ai déjà une, me dis-il en tentant de se dégager.

—J'insiste, en resserrant ma prise. Il faut que je te parle.

—Tu veux t'excuser Damon ?

—Oui, si ça te fait t'asseoir à côté de moi.

—Merci de ne pas bloquer le passage, dans le couloir il faut avancer.

—Stephan je te demande de bien vouloir m'excuser, j'ai volontairement choisi un sujet pour déclencher une dispute.

—Tu vois ce n'est pas si dur.

Il est enfin assis à côté de moi, il va falloir que je lui parle, mais le plus discrètement possible.

—Que me veux-tu Damon ?

—Parle moins fort. Que fait tu la ?

—Je joue au touriste, comme toi. Pourquoi ?

—Non moi je suis venu te sauver.

—Me sauver ? Tu as peur que je retourne assister aux messes ?

—Oh Stephan ! Tu pourrais faire un effort. Tu as remarqué la responsable ?

—Comment passer à côté ?

—Tu n'as pas senti que c'était un vampire ?

—J'aurais dû ?

—Stephan, regarde-moi ? Enlève tes lunettes.

Il tourne la tête vers moi, je lui prends le menton dans ma main pour redresser son visage et regarder ses yeux.

—Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Tu ne vis pas tu survie.

—Cela fait longtemps que nous sommes morts, mon cher grand-frère.

—Cesse tes jérémiades il est hors de question que tu quittes ce monde en servant de nourriture à des vampires sans cœur.

—Car toi tu en as un ?

—Cela ne te regarde pas, mais les nôtres au moins ils battent. Bon tu acceptes qu'on te sauve.

—Il suffit juste de sortir du car ...

—On tente comme ça, si tu vois qu'elle refuse on attendra plus tard. Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

—Ok je passe devant.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 Départ pour Voltura

=== PV de Damon===

Stephan se lève et avance dans le couloir.

—Où allez-vous comme ça jeune homme ?

—J'ai un empêchement je dois vous quitter.

—Non je ne pense pas, retournez à votre place, le car va partir.

—Ok ..... Lâchez-moi, je retourne m'asseoir.

De retour à côté de moi.

—Sacré poigne cette fille, elle m'a tordu le poignet avec une force herculéenne.

—Bon c'est bien ce que je pensais. Je pourrais les tuer devant tout le monde et partir, mais on va essayer de le faire discrètement. Je pense qu'Edward préférera.

—Il nous reste plus qu'à attendre.

===PV d'Edward===

—Je l'ai repéré Edward, j'ai vu Stephan monter dedans.

—Et Damon ?

—Il était déjà à l'intérieur.

—Bien.

—Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

—Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

—Cela me rassure grandement, dit Alice ironiquement.

—Bon, regardons les choses, on doit éviter d'attirer l'attention des humains sur nous ou sur Damon et Stephan. On doit éviter d'attirer l'attention des Volturi, je pense qu'on vit très bien sans eux.

—Donc si je résume. On doit attaquer le bus dans un endroit désert.

—Ça serait mieux, lui dis-je.

—On doit soit, tuer tous les humains du car, mais cela ne serait pas discret ...

—Soit, Damon efface leur mémoire, complétai-je.

—Pour que les Volturien sachent le moins il nous faut tuer les meneurs, bien avant qu'ils arrivent à destination. Cela ne va pas plaire à Carlisle ... si quelqu'un lui dit, bien sûr.

—On n'est pas obligé de tout lui raconter.

—En es-tu sûr, Edward ?

—Oui j'en suis sur mon lutin, je parle beaucoup avec lui, mais je ne lui dis pas tout. De plus, je sais qu'il finirait par comprendre notre geste.

—Edward, j'ai une idée, on se retrouve à la voiture dans dix minutes. Ah au fait c'est moi qui conduis.

Dix minutes après, je patiente sur le siège passager, Alice arrive et monte à la place du conducteur.

—Voilà Monsieur, dit Alice en me tendant quelque chose.

—C'est un uniforme ?

—Oui on va essayer d'arrêter le car, change toi pendant que je conduis pour trouver l'endroit idéal.

Elle à déjà démarré et il ne me reste plus qu'à me changer ici, devant elle.

—Edward ? Tu n'as pas honte.

—Plait-il ?

—Je ne pense pas que ça soit moi qui t'ai acheté ces dessous.

—Et ?

—Et ça ne va pas du tout.

—Mais on ne les voit pas.

—On réglera cela plus tard, Edward. Pour l'instant habille-toi.

Un nœud de cravate, il est rare que j'en fasse encore, mais c'est comme le vélo ça ne se perd pas. Mon préféré, le nœud Windsor, mes mains se meuvent sans même avoir besoin de réfléchir.

—L'uniforme te va bien.

—Les filles et le fantasme de l'uniforme ! C'était mon rêve, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette grippe espagnole, j'aurais porté l'uniforme de l'armée américaine. Et ...

—Oui et tu ne serais pas avec moi, tu ne serais pas mon frère...

—Et je ne serais pas un monstre.

—Oui c'est bien connu, Edward. Les monstres passent leur temps à sauver de vies. Arrête un peu avec tes idées de monstre, tu devrais monter un club avec Stephan.

—Passons, murmurais-je.

Elle vire sur la droite et s'arrête.

—Oui, passons. Regarde ici, c'est calme et derrière on peut faire garer le car.

—Bien, mais tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont savoir ce qu'on est ?

—Bien sûr Edward, mais nous devons tenter quelque chose. Positionne toi ils vont arriver.

Me voilà au bord de la route, en uniforme, espérant arrêter un car dirigé par un vampire. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais dire, ni faire. Je pense qu'il faudra agir selon leurs réactions.

===PV de Damon===

Le car était parti depuis quinze minutes et on vient de franchir les portes de la ville. J'avais contrôlé tout le car, il s'avérait que seule la femme était un vampire. Mais comment savoir s'il n'y avait pas ailleurs escortant le car. Le chauffeur ne semblait pas être avec la femme, son seul acolyte était le borgne. Comment un humain pouvait être de mèche ? Espérait-il une vie éternelle ? Il aurait été plus sage pour lui d'aller à la messe tous les dimanches que d'avoir ce genre de fréquentation. Stephan s'était endormi, j'aimerais bien qu'il est un peu la pêche surtout dans cette situation. Je passe ma main derrière sa tête, caressant sa tempe droite, je l'attire vers moi afin qu'il pose sa tête sur mes jambes. Il est tellement faible qu'il se laisse aller. Je couvre sa tête de ma veste, ce que j'allais faire, devait rester discret, Les humains ne devaient pas voir cela. Habituellement je m'ouvre les veines de mon poignet avec mes dents, mais dans ce cas un couteau est la meilleure solution. Un coup d'oeil à droite puis à gauche, je glisse mon bras sous la veste, je coupe et je presse l'entaille sur la bouche de mon frère. Je sens une résistance, mais il semble encore dormir.

—Laisse-toi faire, laisse libre tes instincts. Voilà c'est bien, bois, doucement, tout va aller mieux après. Maintenant on arrête, c'est bien, dort, je te réveillerais en temps voulu.

—Que ce passe-t-il ici? me demande la vampire.

—Rien.

—Personne n'est blessé ?

—Ce n'est rien je me suis entaillé le doigt avec un couteau.

—Vous voulez me montrer.

—Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, lui dis-je.

—Montrez-moi, me dit-elle en se léchant les lèvres.

Quelle gourmande ! Discrètement j'enroule un mouchoir autour de mon poignet.

—Non.

—Si, me dit-elle en feulant.

Mais le car se met alors, pour s'immobiliser sur le côté.

—On reprendra notre conversation plus tard, j'ai mis une option sur vous, vous me plaisez beaucoup.

Elle se retourne et se dirige à l'avant du car.

—Que ce passe-t-il ?

—Contrôle des autorités, cela ne doit pas être grand-chose, lui dit le chauffeur.

Il y avait bien un uniforme sur la route et dans l'uniforme il y avait Edward.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 Guet appends

=== PV de Damon===

_**Damon ? C'est Edward ! Tu m'entends ?**_

_**Oui, bien sûr.**_

_**Comment va Stephan ?**_

_**Mieux, mais ça ne va pas durer.**_

_**Il faut que tu obliges la vampire et le borgne à sortir du car.**_

_**Ok, Edward.**_

—Stephan, il faut que je force nos amis à sortir. Toi, reste dans le car et fait en sorte que personne ne le quitte.

—Ok, soit ...

—Oui ?

—Non rien.

Je m'avance dans le car et coince la belle brune.

—Dite à votre chauffeur de remonter et descendez à sa place.

Elle se retourne et me lance un regard percent avec des yeux brulant.

—Toi ? Encore ? Retourne à votre place à côté de ta lavette de copain.

Elle me prend le bras et je la sens le serrer, je ne broche pas, elle semble étonner et essaye de raffermir son étreinte. Je compte rentrer dans son jeu et lui faire endurer la même chose. Contraint et forcer elle me lâche.

—Je vois que mademoiselle a fait le bon choix. Je suis plus fort que vous, ne l'oubliez pas. Au fait, j'ai une meilleure éducation que la vôtre, n'envisagez pas d'insulter encore une fois mon frère.

—Je te le ferais payer.

—Toi, dis-je en désignant le borgne, tu descends avec nous.

—Je ... je ...je ne suis qu'un intermédiaire.

—Il fallait mieux choisir tes clients, tu viens, lui dis-je.

Nous sommes en bas du car, il n'y a plus personne.

_**On vous attend juste derrière les arbres.**_

—Tu vois, plus personne, tout ça pour rien, Dit la vampire.

—Avancez, passez les arbres. Edward, quel plaisir de te voir.

—Vampire, il ne me semble pas que j'ai eu le plaisir t'avoir déjà rencontré. Mais, depuis l'ouverture de la porte du car, j'ai ton odeur et je ne l'oublierai pas. Je vois que tu as une femelle avec toi, tu aurais pu en trouver une plus grande.

—Dit-nous tout, annonce Edward. Que faites-vous avec ce car remplie d'humain ?

—C'est donc ça, dit la vampire, tu veux nos courses. Je les ramène à mon clan, mais si tu veux je peux te donner de quoi te nourrir, toi et ta femelle. Tiens je t'en donne déjà un.

Elle pousse le borgne dans les bras d'Edward.

—Désolé, mais on ne bois de ce sang-là.

—Oh, mais ça change tout. Pourquoi arrêter le car ? Pour libérer les humains ? Je te préviens vampire, ne te mêle pas de nos affaires. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'attaques !

—J'en ai une petite idée, dit Edward.

—Ah oui, je serais curieuse de le savoir.

—Tu es la rabatteuse des Volturi, dit Edward.

—Pas très élogieux comme terme, mais tu as raison. Vous qui êtes-vous ?

—Je ne pense pas que cela t'intéresse, surtout si tu veux revenir entière dans ton clan.

—Des menaces? demande la vampire. Tu crois vraiment que je suis seule ?

—Je le crois vraiment, qu'en penses-tu Damon ?

—Je vais aller faire un petit tour.

De quelques coups d'ailes je m'envole et prend un peu d'altitude. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de partir bien loin, car deux hommes en embuscades surveillent le car. Je reviens vers Edward.

—Elle à raison, ils sont deux, embusqué en face.

—Edward, dit la vampire, je m'appelle Caroline. Ton homme de main à vue deux de mes hommes, mais sache qu'il y en a beaucoup plus.

_**Elle ment Edward.**_

_**Merci Damon.**_

—Dit-moi à quel clan tu appartiens Edward. Puis laisse-nous partir et on en restera là.

—Je ne peux rien te dire et encore moins te laisser partir, dit Edward.

—Tu as donc peur des Volturi. Toi ou quelqu'un de ton clan les connait, dit Caroline.

—Edward, on doit agir, dit Alice.

—Comme je suis bête, dit Caroline, j'ai entendu parler d'un vampire comme toi, Carlisle. Un fou qui pensait qu'il pouvait se nourrir que d'animaux.

_**Damon on doit demander à Stephan de sortir et renvoyer le car à Florence.**_

—Carlisle est notre père et il n'est pas fou. Regarde on ne semble pas mourir de faim.

_**Stephan ...... Stephan ? Tu m'entends ?**_

_**Faiblement**_

_**Explique au chauffeur qu'il doit rentrer. À mon signal, tu renvoies le car et tu nous rejoins. J'ai quelque chose pour te redonner des forces.**_

_**Ok pour la première partie, je m'en occupe.**_

—Je ne me laisserais pas faire, elle se jette sur Edward en criant si fort pour appeler les deux hommes.

Edward esquive l'attaque pour la prendre à revers. Moi je me retourne attendant l'arrivée des deux gars, je fais passé le premier par-dessus ma tête à l'intention d'Alice et je m'occupe du deuxième. Malgré la répartition, je savais que les tuer sera ma tâche.

_**Stephan, renvoi le car et rejoint-nous.**_

—C'est bon.

—Va aider Alice.

D'un coup de dent j'avais séparé la tête du corps de mon essayant. Mais le corps bouge encore.

—Alice, crias-je, laisse ton adversaire et allume en gros feu de joie.

Je continuais à démembrer la chose qui avait été un vampire. Edward s'en sortais bien rendant coup pour coup. Stephan c'était différent et il n'avait pas le dessus. J'arrive et lui prête main forte.

—Stephan rattrape l'humain, ramène-le, nourrie-toi et fait en sorte qu'il oublie tout ça.

===PV de Stephan===

Je ne fais pas le poids, je sais que je devrais me nourrir plus. Ils étaient venus pour me sauver et moi je les laisse se battre sans rien faire, je suis qui ? Je dois retrouver l'humain, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, j'ai encore un bon odorat et plus de force que lui. Il est dans un fourré un peu plus loin, recroquevillé sur lui-même il pleure.

—Je te cherchais, humain.

—Ne me fait pas de mal, pitié non.

—Pourquoi t'acoquiner avec des vampires ? Pour l'argent ? Pour la gloire ?

—Pour la puissance.

—La puissance ? Je ne vois aucune puissance en toi.

—Non mais quand ils m'auront transformé ...

—Car tu crois qu'ils vont te transformer ? Moi je pense qu'ils vont se débarrasser de toi, surtout après cette débâcle. Tu es un lâche.

—Aide-moi.

J'entends des cris, je ne peux pas les laisser comme ça.

—Non c'est toi qui vas m'aider.

Je fonce sur lui et le mord pour atteindre la jugulaire. Je veux en finir vite et je bois rapidement. Une fois évanouie, je ramène vers les autres.

—Heureux de te voir mon frère, me dit Damon. Prend le relais d'Edward, j'arrive une fois fini.

—Edward aide donc Alice, ce n'est pas ton combat.

Aie c'est qu'elle est forte la miss et moi-même si j'ai plus de force, je doute pouvoir en venir à bout. Une droite, un crochet du gauche, je saute pour esquiver. Je me sens si fort, si puissant, le sang humain est vraiment le summum. Stephan ne culpabilise pas, pas encore, pense au combat. Aieeeeeeeeee elle m'a bloqué contre un arbre et me mord, elle boit mon sang, j'ai mal, je n'arrive pas à bouger. Pourquoi faut-il que mon esprit vagabond autant, j'aurais dû être plus vigilant.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 feux de camp

===PV d'Edward===

Avec Alice nous nous occupons d'incendier les deux vampires que Damon viens de tuer. Caroline viens de mordre son frère, il arrive derrière elle et l'attrape par les cheveux, les coups pleuvent, Damon semble épuisé de ces deux précédents combats. Stephan hurle de douleurs à cause du venin.

—Alice reste auprès de Stephan, empêche le de ce se faire mal.

—Très bien.

_**Damon ? Un coup de main ?**_

_**Occupe-toi de mon frère**_

Damon était arrivé à neutraliser le venin d'Alice, mais Stephan avait reçu une dose plus massive et était bien plus faible que son frère. L'idéal serait du sang humain, mais je préférais essayer du sang d'animal. J'ai le choix entre herbivore et carnivore, je suis enclin à opter pour le deuxième choix. Le problème c'est qu'il y a peu de carnivore par ici, à part peut-être ... mais bien sûr. Je ne sais pas si ça sera agréable à boire, mais ça sera mieux qu'une biche.

Dix minutes après, je reviens avec mes prises. Stephan semble aller de plus en plus mal. Damon est arrivé à bout de Caroline, qui est en train de flamber.

—Où est Edward, demande Damon à Alice très inquiet. Je peux lui donner mon sang.

—Damon, tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes, tu lui a déjà donner ton sang dans le car. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit ?

—J'ai le repas, annonçais-je.

Il se retourne tous les deux pour me regarder et comprendre ce que je tiens dans les mains.

—Des renards ? demande Damon.

—C'est bien mieux que du sang d'herbivore. Avec Alice on va tenter de forcer Stephan à boire. Damon tu devrais te nourrir du deuxième.

—Tu rêves.

—Tu ne tiens pas debout et on aura peut-être besoin de toi.

Je lui jette la bestiole dans les bras et je le vois partir dans la forêt. Je m'approche de Stephan.

—Alice, viens m'aider.

Je m'occupe de faire une entaille dans le coup de l'animal et je l'approche à la bouche de Stephan, Alice ayant bloqué sa tête.

—Je vous en supplie tuez-moi je brûle. Faites taire cette douleur.

—Bois lui dit-je, vide-le entièrement de son sang.

Je fais couler du sang dans sa bouche, son instinct le guide à mordre à pleine dent. Mais au bout d'un moment il essaye d'arrêter.

—Si tu veux que la douleur cesse il te faudra tout boire. Si c'est seulement pour épargner le renard, sache que de toute façon je le tuerai. Bois, lui dis-je. Voilà c'est bien, on dirait que la douleur diminue.

Stephan c'est enfin calmé.

—Comment te sens-tu Stephan ? demande Alice.

—Mieux.

—Bien, je vois que tout va pour mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, dit Damon qui sort du bois.

—Viens t'asseoir avec nous, l'invite Alice.

Nous sommes installés près de feu, surveillant la bonne combustion des trois vampires.

—Damon tu devrais savoir que ...

—Edward, je sais ce que tu penses, mais c'était à moi de le faire, pas à vous. Mais sache que sans toi cela aurait été beaucoup plus difficile.

—Il est vrai que c'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

—Parlez-moi des Volturi.

—On n'en sait pas grand-chose, car c'est un sujet de conversation qu'on évite. En gros c'est un clan, comme une famille royale.

—Ils sont vieux ? demande Damon.

—Oui il semblerait que certains on vécut aux alentours de trois millénaires.

—On est des gamins à leurs côtés.

—Carlisle, notre père, a vécu quelques décennies avec eux. Ils cherchent à s'entourer de vampires qui apportent un plus à leur clan. Ils se donnent comme mission de surveiller que la loi soit respectée.

—La loi ? demande Stephan qui a repris de couleurs.

—Oui, la seule et unique règle, rester discret et faire en sorte que les humains ne nous découvrent pas. Ils doivent aussi gérer les débordements, trop de meurtres par exemple attirent l'attention.

—J'imagine un peu la chose. Mais vous ? demande Damon.

—Nous nous sommes des vampires végétariens comme le dit notre père, mais nous sommes des vampires anormaux. On a une vraie vie de famille, on est plus qu'un clan. Nous avons peur que cela ne plaises pas à tout le monde et encore moins aux Volturi.

—Donc vous préférez rester loin d'eux, dit Stephan.

—Exact, on devait donc attaquer le car bien avant l'arrivée à destination.

—Ce fut des vacances mouvementés, dit Stephan. Pensez-vous rester encore longtemps ?

—On partira demain matin, lui dis-je.

—Non, s'exclame Alice. Demain, on a du shopping à faire, en plus j'aimerais relooker un peu Stephan et ....

—Non, dit Damon, occupe toi de mon petit frère, moi je n'aime que le noir et j'adore mes vêtements.

—Damon, dit Stephan, Alice veut être gentille et cela peut être marrant.

—Oh Stephan, tu es pathétique.

—Damon je ne te permets pas ...

—Tu ne me permets pas ? J'aurais dû te laisser mourir, servir de nourriture à un clan de vampire.

—Je ne t'ai rien demandé que je sache.

Le ton monte de plus en plus.

—On ce calme, leur dis-je.

—Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, annonce Damon. Edward retrouve-moi là où tu sais demain soir à la tombée de la nuit.

Le lendemain soir.

Alice avait gagné comme toujours, on avait fait les boutiques toute la journée. Elle avait acheté des vêtements et accessoires pour toute la famille ainsi que de nombreuses tenues pour Stephan. Que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui, avait redonné à Stephan le sourire. Nous avions dû envoyer par colis nos achats, non pas que je ne voulais pas payer pour un supplément de bagage, mais on aurait dû réserver la moitié de la soute à bagage. Alice dit que j'exagère, mais si peu.

La nuit va bientôt tomber.

—Edward, tu vas rejoindre Damon, me demande Stephan.

—Oui, qu'y a-t-il Stephan ?

—Rien, je ne sais pas si c'est bon que Damon reste ici.

—Tu le haïs tant que cela ?

—Je ne le supporte pas, je ne sais pas si je le déteste lui où les souvenirs qu'il ravive. Damon est noir, il est égoïste et il me déteste.

—Il t'a sauvé ?

—Il doit déjà le regretter, il m'a sauvé la vie, car il estime être le seul qui aura le droit de me tuer.

—Je ne veux pas me mêler de votre vie. Stephan, Alice t'a-t-elle parlé d'Angel ?

—Oui, vaguement, me dit Stephan.

—J'ai prévu de nous retrouver dans dix ans à Los Angeles, je serais heureux de vous présenter.

—Pourquoi pas.

—Je file, dis à Alice de se préparer l'avion décolle à 8 h 00.

J'arrive à l'arbre, je grimpe, Damon est déjà là.

—Installe-toi confortablement Edward.

—Tu avais envie de me parler.

—Je vais à nouveau sortir de la vie de mon frère et attendre dans l'ombre un meilleur propice.

—Il pense que tu le haïs.

—Il a peut-être raison de le penser, je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que je l'aime.

—Mais c'est le cas ?

—Oui mais tu es le seul à le savoir.

—Si dans dix ...

—J'ai assisté à votre discussion et je te remercie pour l'invitation.

—Tu vas lui effacer la mémoire ?

—Oui plus ou moins, je vais altérer sa mémoire, retiré ma présence.

—Quand vas-tu le faire ?

—Demain matin, pourquoi ?

—J'aimerais être là.

—Je ne pense pas que cela te plaise. Mais si tu viens, n'emmène pas Alice. J'ai besoin de l'affaiblir et de le soumettre pour obtenir un bon résultat.

—Très bien, demain 6 h 30.

—Edward, tu sembles avoir une quête qu'elle est t-elle ?

—Je me demande parfois si un monstre comme moi à une âme.

—Je ne peux pas te donner de réponse, je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Stephan, lui à une bonne idée, mais j'ai peur que ça ne soit pas très positif. Je file, à demain.

—A demain.

6 h 30.

J'avais demandé à Alice d'aller à l'aéroport pour faire toutes les démarches et que je la rejoindrais.

—Edward, bonjour.

—Damon, bonjour. Où est-il ?

—Dans le salon.

—Ne te fais pas voir et n'interviens pas. Je peux avoir ta parole ?

—Tu l'as.

===PV de Damon===

Edward reste dans le hall pendant que je rentre dans le salon.

—Tes invités sont partis, petit frère ?

—Oui, me répond Stephan.

—Stephan, il faut que tu change. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? J'ai dû te nourrir de mon propre sang.

—Ton propre sang ? Le sang qui coule dans tes veines est le sang de tes victimes.

—Pourquoi ne te joins-tu pas à moi ? On serait les frères des ténèbres.

Je devais le soumettre, rapidement.

—Jamais je ne me joindrais à toi.

—Tu te crois mieux que moi, car tu te nourris de petites bestioles ?

—Non.

—C'est moi qui suis le plus fort et cela depuis toujours, Katherine là vite compris.

—Tu n'as pas le droit, crie Stephan en fonçant sur moi.

Je pars son coup et le force à se mettre à genoux devant moi.

—Je te maitrise d'une seule main. Je n'aurais pas dû revenir si tôt vers toi.

—Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir du tout, part et laisse-moi tranquille.

—Avant cela je vais te faire vivre ta plus grosse humiliation.

Damon, non.

Edward, tu avais promis.

Sauvagement je mords mon frère lui labourant son cou et je bois son sang.

—Damon, si tu veux me tuer fais-le, je ne me défendrais pas.

J'avais bu assez et je le relâche.

—Te défendre ? Comment ? Stephan laisse-moi rentrer dans ton esprit.

Je suis en communion avec lui, manipulant et retirant toutes traces de souvenir de sa tête. Une fois fini, je le laisse inanimé au milieu de sa grande maison, je vais continuer à le surveiller de loin, dans l'ombre, là où est ma place.

—Edward, partons c'est fini.

—Tu ...

—Oui j'étais obligé. Rejoins Alice et on se retrouvera peut-être dans dix ans.

—Compte sur moi, me dit Edward


End file.
